Adventures of Triton: Prologue
Adventures of Triton: Prologue "Haha!" guffawed a rather chubby pirate wearing a simple pirate captain's cloak and hat, along with some pearls strung around his neck, "What a haul!" A tiny bit away, a mermaid, with a bubble around her waist that granted her mobility, frantically pushed herself away from another somewhat chubby pirate, who had his hand reached out towards her, a lecherous grin smeared on his face. "No," she gasped quickly, as the pirate's hand drew closer. Almost out of nowhere, a truly gargantuan fist plowed into the lustful pirate's face, sending him flying back towards his crew. The captain's jaw dropped, as his subordinate fell to the ground right in front of him. Veins quickly bulged in his face, as he yanked a pistol from his waist and pointed it at the offender. "Who are you?!" he growled, "you wanna die?!" Suddenly, the shadow hiding the offender's face seemed to vanish as the sun began to rise. The captain's face paled, as his hand dropped to the ground. "You got to be kidding me," he stammered, "Why is he.. taking the Fishman's side?!" The offender was a truly titanic man, his chest fully exposed and covered with scars, with only a large white coat draped around his shoulders. His most notable feature was his long, curving, pure white mustache (as the rest of his hair was covered in a large black cap). He also carried a rather large weapon in his hand. As the pirate stammered at him, he grinned, a chuckle emering from his throat. "Neptune helped me when we were young," he began, "and we exchanged cups of sake as a pledge of friendship!" His large hands gripped the weapon, as he raised it above his head, preparing to swing. "Don't kill me!" the captain screamed, "I promise I'll never kidnap Mermaids and Fishmen!" "Don't mess with my friend's country!" the giant roared, "you wet nosed brats!" He swung his weapon in a neat half-circle, causing a massive gust of wind to engulf several pirates. Above the giant's head, a flag with his likeness flew. "I declare," the giant continued, still in that deep roar of his, "that this island is my territory now!" There was a small pause, as, suddenly, thousands of fishman began leaping out of their hiding places, cheering and waving their hands.... ---- Long ago, Gold Roger, the King of Pirates, obtained everything the world had to offer! And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas! "You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything in one place... Now you just have to find it!" And thus, a new age began! This is the time known as... THE GREAT PIRATE ERA! ---- A small Fishman child's feet made small clapping sounds as he ran down the cobbelstone path past the Mermaid Cove and towards the front entrance, where new pirate crews passed through almost every day. The child's light blue skin and orange hair flashed and flickered in the Sun as he ran. Several mermaids, noticing, looked up and waved at him. "Morning, Triton!" they called, laughing and smiling. The child skidded to a stop, then turned around, grinned, and stuck his hand into the air again, waving it frantically. "Hey guys!" he called. "Going to go see the pirates again?" "Heck yeah! Sushishisshishishishi!" the boy laughed, before turning and running towards the front entrance again, while the mermaids waved him off. ---- A older fishman known only to others as "Sensei" looked up as a small pounding sound resonated on his wooden door. Sighing and placing down his tea, Sensei walked gently over to the door, then slid it open. A young fishboy with light blue skin and orange hair, wearing a yellow T-shirt and simple jean shorts grinned up at him. "Hi!" the boy called, waving, "I was told I can get stronger here! Is that true?" "I.... do teach Fishman Karate, yes." Sensei replied, "are you here to become a student?" "Of course!" the boy beamed, "anything to get stronger!" "Allright then," Sensei said, walking back into the dojo and leaving the door open so the boy could follow, "of course, they are the proper-" "Wow!" the boy cried, his eyes replaced with stars, "this place is so cool! Whitebeard, here I come!" He began jumping up and down happily, as a small bit of sweat built up slowly on the back of Sensei's head, as he started incrediculously at the young Fishman before him. ---- "You're leaving?!" Sensei asked incrediculously, as Triton, now a teenager, scowled up at him, "but you've barely scratched the surface of what you could do! Someone with your strength could easily-" "Save it, gramps!" Triton cried, leaping to his feet, "I'm already twice as strong as anyone else in this area! Shouldn't that be enough?" "You fool!" Sensei cried, sending his sandal crashing into Triton's face, "there are thousands of stronger people in the seas above! Hell, I doubt you could even take one ''of the pirates who come here everyday!" "Liar!" Triton shot back, removing the sandal from its indent in his face, "I could take any of them! You just can't face it!" "Like hell I can't!" Sensei returned, "now get ready for the next lesson, you weakling!" Triton's face tightened at the word, and he angrily stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Sighing, Sensei took his seat at a small table, lifting up another teacup. ''He'll be back, Sensei thought, bringing it too his lips. ---- The newspapers quickly flooded in: The Great Pirate Whitebeard had perished in the War of the Best! Fishmen all across the island paniced, hastily hiding their prized possessions and trying to get their children to a safe place, hoping that the pirates still on the island wouldn't take advantage of their newfound freedom... Triton stared at the paper, his face frozen in a look of perpetual shock. This couldn't be. It couldn't be true. No way someone like Whitebeard would... The young fishman stood up, tossing the newspaper into a nearby garbage bin. He strode off, seemingly carefree, but with his hair hanging over his eyes, his head facing downwards. ---- Sensei's eyes flickered upward as a knock on his door was heard. "Who is it?" he called, setting down the newspaper he himself had just finished reading. "It's me." Triton's voice said, devoid of any emotion, "Sensei, I..." "You what?" Sensei replied, directing his gaze towards the door, taking another sip of tea. "I.... I.... I want to become stronger! Stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger! Till I'm worthy of replacing Whitebeard, and protecting this island! Please! Teach me again!" tears were rolling down the young Fishman's face. Sensei sighed, then let a small smile cross his lips as he marched over to the door, then began to open it... ---- The waters were a tad bit stormy around Saobody Archipelago this day. The waves, while not especially high, were a bit fierce, and quite numerous. A few clouds hung around the archipelago, threating rain but never making good on their omen. A small boat splashed to the surface of the water, made of hardened coral and with a bit of seaweed as a "sail". A young fishman stood up, glancing around happily. The fishman had wild, mossy orange hair, with light blue skin. He wore a simple yellow vest with sleeves, and his chest exposed, along with a white sash around his waist and torn up jeans on his legs that were cut short at his knees. His ears were ever so slightly pushed outward, evidence towards the set of gills he had behind each ear. Triton grinned happily, looking up at the sky. "A good day to set out!" he cried, then directed his attention to Saobody Archipelago. "And an island so close! Sushishishishishishi! I'm lucky today!" And with that, the Fishman sat down, using a pair of oars to move towards the archipelago, only a few miles away.... Category:Adventures of Triton Category:Story Category:Chapters Category:Zeon1